


【虫铁】妄想-锂

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 第三章，h





	【虫铁】妄想-锂

*小黄文，第三章

*共十二章，分别有十二个H桥段。到时候会整合在一起，你也可以等完结了再看。

 

 

        斯塔克觉得自己遭遇对手了，他的床上功夫居然败给了皮特。

        事情很不对，没有人能把持这么久。

        斯塔克怀疑皮特吃了威尔刚一类的延时药物。

        新环境是个正常的美式别墅，有着旋转楼梯和花园，斯塔克得以换上新衣服，左手戴着无法自行拆卸的手环。进来送东西的人脚步快而轻，恭恭敬敬，甚至低眉顺眼。

        斯塔克坐在客厅的沙发上，给他端上早餐的是个扎花辫子的男子，放下盘子就走。斯塔克抓住他的胳膊，问：“我手上是什么？”

        脏辫小弟吓得抽回胳膊，后退三米，“老大做的手环。这是一个对人体无辐射的电子报警器。大嫂你问题随便问，不要动手，我这条胳膊还想要呢。”

         “……”斯塔克，“你们老大的药箱在哪里？”

        “在厨房橱柜第一格。”

        目力所及范围，遍地都是可以拿起来当武器的东西，厨房的刀具还磨得发亮。斯塔克随意拿起一把菜刀，刀身比重和寻常的菜刀似乎有所不同。斯塔克转了转刀柄，很顺手。他看向左手的报警器，如果用这把刀…

        ……

        内德把三角洲的问题解决了一半，上一任总裁留给皮特的烂摊子解决完一出又一出就是因为这片区域的遗留问题。没有别的地方愿意包庇帕克工业的叛徒，三角洲人多眼杂，又有不能动手的四方协定。如果能吃掉三角洲的军火，该吐的人都得吐出来。

        一块好肉，自然有群狼虎视眈眈，皮特这时很危险，所以他才决定回自己的私人小岛办公。解决掉最大的危机，再谈终身大事。老天给他送了个礼物，斯塔克自己送上门来，虽然眼下不是最理想的时机，但人送上门来断然没有拒绝的道理。

        大业将成，美人在室。皮特春风得意，半局内部会议，他用蛛丝网编了个斯塔克的立体像，满脑想的都是斯塔克在房间里做什么。当老大的好处就是心不在焉的时候可以让别人滚蛋。

        “废话一堆，想好了明天再开会。”

        脏辫小弟看着老大像一头扎进热恋的小伙子，只能祈祷老大别被人家迷得团团转、为了爱情不顾江山。

        皮特想象着斯塔克坐在沙发上晒着太阳喝咖啡，想象着斯塔克会像到新家的名贵猫咪一样懒洋洋地巡视自己土地，他是没料到会看见斯塔克拿着把刀对手腕子比划来比划去的。

        “到处找你，怎么在厨房？”皮特用食指和无名指把刀尖从斯塔克的方向转到自己的方向，指腹隔着斯塔克的手用力，发出清脆的响声。斯塔克毫发无伤，手里的刀最锋利的一段刀刃打断。

        皮特拾起断落的残刀，眼神闪烁。

        斯塔克见他反应这么大，可能误会自己要自杀。第一个反应是解释。

        解释？以什么身份解释……切。我为什么要解释。斯塔克揉了揉头发，干脆作无事发生，走到橱柜前，“你来了正好，我在找医药箱。好像在橱柜的第一格，下面第一格是吧……”

        “最上面一格。”

        斯塔克站起身，那柜子就好像量身定制的，刻意要高他一个头。

        “……”斯塔克偷偷垫脚。

        皮特摸着鼻子笑，气氛缓和下来。皮特托着斯塔克的腰，不费力地把他举起来，“拿吧。”

        药箱是拿到了。斯塔克暗自比划自己和皮特的身高，也不见得有多少差别，“你平时是怎么拿的？”

        皮特按了按腕部调节器，两根银丝飞向柜子，拿了一瓶药剂。

        “像这样。”

        皮特晃了晃瓶子，丢给斯塔克。下意识地接住，斯塔克看了看上面的日文标注，是瓶迷迭香精油（有催情效果），登时捏住鼻子放回厨房，又洗了两遍手。

        “常用药都有，拿药箱找什么，你胃疼吗？是不是没吃早餐？不合胃口？”皮特打开药箱。

        斯塔克犹豫了一下就被一堆问题砸过来，“我找……威尔刚（壮阳药）。”

        “……”皮特挑了挑眉，搂住斯塔克的腰身，让他贴向自己，沉睡的巨兽掀了掀眼皮，“做完睡了一天一夜，刚见面就对我说这种话。是我没满足你吗？”

        斯塔克脸一红，嘴硬：“菜鸟处男，技术烂的要死。”

        “可是我不想操别人。不如技术丰富的斯塔克总裁亲自教我？”皮特的手轻易从斯塔克的松紧裤腰带摸到幽径，两人拉拉扯扯到卧室。

        皮特轻咬斯塔克的下巴，“我用了最好的药，效果好不好？效果不好的话我亲自给你治。”

        斯塔克懒得回他，反正回不回都是被调戏。皮特持续骚扰他后庭，撩拨得斯塔克很躁。

        “要做就做，真是废话一堆，怪不得中东地区迟迟拿不下，原来帕克工业的总裁就喜欢磨磨唧唧地办事。”

        药箱里有凡士林，皮特笑了笑，“你喜欢追求刺激，那我们玩点花样。”

        皮特从包里拿出蛛丝眼罩。皮特平常会用蛛丝网做一些小玩意儿，用喷剂固定后不会轻易变形，效果比钢丝还好。开会的时候做的立体斯塔克也在包里，皮特看见会心一笑，把模型放在桌上。复杂的人物造型完全由一根蛛丝构成，精巧又形似，用心程度可见一斑。

         “看。”

        斯塔克坐在床上，已然做好为人鱼肉的准备。既然是玩，他也不在怕的。玩玩而已我，玩腻了自然会放他走。可是那小模型是怎么回事，斯塔克一眼就认出是自己。

        玩家守则第一条，不能动真心。

        皮特摸摸玩具模型的鼻子，又点点斯塔克的鼻子，“好看吗？”

        斯塔克拍开他的手，微怒：“你是不是有病？真的喜欢我，就放了我啊。你以为囚禁我，我会喜欢上你吗？”

        “你不是我，怎么知道我在想什么。不过，我可以慢慢告诉你。”皮特蒙上斯塔克的眼睛，皮特的手像羽毛扇一样轻轻拂过斯塔克的面庞，微风吹走一声难以觉察的叹息。那双漂亮的眼睛被蛛丝眼罩遮盖住，看不见皮特眼里深深执念、单纯而幼稚的喜欢。

        做好的蛛丝眼罩加以用新的蛛丝固定，设计曲线恰好贴合斯塔克的鼻梁。

        剥夺了视线，可以让其他感官更加敏感。

        譬如听觉；

        “你不知道我看着你在和别的女人亲热有多吃醋，所以她们前一脚还在你的床上，后一脚就游进了我家的鲨鱼池。”喑哑的声音在耳垂边如丝游走，斯塔克绷着身子听他杀气外泄。

        譬如触觉。

        皮特当然不会没轻没重地直捣黄龙。他要斯塔克记住的不是撕裂的疼痛，是激烈的缠绵和操熟了忘不掉自己。

        摸着火热的内壁，皮特将凡士林涂满阴茎，用龟头给穴口涂了一个“唇膏”。瘙痒的感觉让斯塔克用手去拨眼罩，皮特压住斯塔克不听话的手，把斯塔克的上衣掀到脖子，逗了逗左边的小红点，一口含住。

        皮特舔舔吮吮，对着斯塔克的红点揉揉捏捏，斯塔克被他弄出感觉，却迟迟不见皮特下一步动作。皮特按了按两边的小红豆，道：“书上说，打催乳素，奶子可以挤出白白的汁液。”

        “我又不是女的！”斯塔克又好气又好笑，“你他妈的缺奶喝吗？”

        “我发现你每次激怒我都是在暗示我快点上你。”

        斯塔克气得可以，又要去扯他的眼罩。皮特拉着他的手，按到自己的阳具，沾了一手腻腻的药膏。

        “我好硬，可是进不去。你帮帮我。”

        皮特牵着斯塔克的手，斯塔克一开始没明白这话是什么意思，皮特引着斯塔克的手往斯塔克菊穴去的时候，羞耻的斯塔克挣扎了起来。

        “我不……唔。唔嗯……”皮特吻着斯塔克的舌头，斯塔克半推半就地就当自己没有右手了。自渎的耻辱感让斯塔克大腿打颤，皮特双手抚摸斯塔克大腿根部，既是安抚也是刺激。

        当自由进出的速度越来越快，皮特吻了吻斯塔克的嘴角，“辛苦了。”

        辛苦了的斯塔克现在很庆幸有个眼罩帮自己遮着。

        手指离开后，空虚的小穴迷茫了一会儿，发现有个大家伙正冲着洞穴里面进发，积极谄媚地拥上前去，用娇媚的肠壁献上温柔乡。

        皮特匀速地进入，受到的阻碍比第一次小得多，听着斯塔克舒服的小抽气声，皮特说不出的满足感。交合的活塞运动进行地很顺畅，甚至操出了水声，皮特看着床上那一滩从斯塔克大腿流下的液体，不敢置信地用手沾了沾，阴茎在斯塔克体内大了一圈。

        “喂，你……啊！嗯……”练武的年轻人，爆发起来，力道干得斯塔克说不出完整的话来。

        斯塔克的器件也精神奕奕地在丛林里左顾右盼，皮特没有冷落这很给面子的小家伙，随着自己开合操的节奏胡噜斯塔克的肉柱。

        前后夹击的兴奋让斯塔克很快乱了呼吸的节奏，他迎合地摇起了腰，“操，你快一点……嗯……啊……快点……嗯啊……啊！”

        忠于自己快感的斯塔克喷射了皮特一手，收缩的后穴也让皮特觉得刺激连连，他想就着这波刺激和斯塔克一起高潮。摩擦了好一会儿，沾着白沫的阴茎还坚挺不下。

        不够，这还不够。

        皮特把斯塔克抱在怀里，闻着他的气味，

        “叫我的名字。”

        “皮特……皮特……嗯……”斯塔克释放后慵懒的音色够色情。

        皮特啃咬着斯塔克的嘴唇，“勾引谁呢？嗯？你是我的，听到没有，喊我的名字。告诉我，你是谁的？”

        “皮特……帕克……”

        ……

 

 

 

 


End file.
